valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Rai Vol 3 15
| Series = Rai | Volume = 3 | Issue = 15 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = 4001 A.D. | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation The rise of New Japan’s greatest champion! As Father erects his floating kingdom of New Japan, nothing will stop him from asserting complete control over the millions who now fall under his gaze! And to ensure total subjugation, he will create the greatest “spirit guardian” New Japan has ever known – the fourth Rai! But as Father unleashes his most powerful warrior yet, has even he gone too far in his bid for absolute power? Join 4001 A.D. mastermind Matt Kindt and fan-favorite artist CAFU as they continue to unearth the missing links connecting the world of today with 4001 A.D.’s empire of tomorrow! 4001 A.D., Part Three Appearances Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * Other Characters: * Aboto's mother * Citizen of New Japan * New mother * Locations: * ** *** Unknown city ** *** Unlisted sector **** Construction depot ***** Cabin Items: * Festival of Rebirth * Laser whips Vehicles: * Black nanite-enhanced bird * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , & , , & * Editors: , (assistant) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Aboto speaks to Sai. He tells her of how he remembers his mother and his conception by Father. He tells of how Father would send him on missions to stop Raddies. When Father realises that he forgot to teach Aboto compassion, he casts Aboto down to Earth. On Earth, Aboto lays waste to a Manowar suit, assuming that it is Fathers new mission for him. Upon his return to New Japan, Aboto is assigned to kill all rebels and Sai by Father. Sai convinces Aboto to let her live. As the pair run away, Sai and Aboto fall in love. Father cuts Sai away from New Japan. Aboto runs towards Father in order to confront him. Aboto manages to survive his battle with Father as a new mother is chosen for New Japan. Sai is alive, and pregnant, on Earth. Notes * It's never really mentioned in the comics which incarnation/number of Rai Aboto and Sai are, however, neither of the Rai seen in this issue can be the "fourth Rai" as stated in the solicitation as the first four Rais are already mentioned (and shown) in the and none of these really looks like Aboto or Sai. Possible line of Rai (as of now): ** Rai I => Raijin the boy ** Rai II => God-like Rai ** Rai III => Warrior-like "female" Rai ** Rai IV => Preacher-like Rai ** Rai V => Aboto ** Rai VI => Sai ** Rai VII => the one at the end of this issue (unless it's meant to be Rai X already) ** Rai VIII => Older Rai (see -8) ** Rai IX => only mentioned by Spylocke (see -4) ** Rai X => current Rai ** Rai XI => X-Eye Rai Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Rai Vol 3 15.jpg|'Cover A' by David Mack Rai 015 2016 cvrB Cafu.jpg|'Cover B' by Cafu & Michael Spicer Rai 015 2016 cvrVRI-10 CafuDesign.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover' by Cafu Rai 015 2016 cvrVRI-20 LeeMega.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Mega Cover' by Ryan Lee & Allen Passalaqua Textless Cover Art Rai 015 2016 cvrB Cafu Textless.jpg|'Cover B Textless (Final Version)' by Cafu & Michael Spicer Rai 015 2016 cvrB Cafu Textless Alt.jpg|'Cover B Textless (Early Version)' by Cafu & Michael Spicer Rai 015 2016 cvrB Cafu BW Textless.jpg|'Cover B Textless (B&W)' by Cafu Rai 015 2016 cvrVRI-10 CafuDesign Textless.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover Textless' by Cafu Rai 015 2016 cvrVRI-20 LeeMega Textless.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Mega Cover Textless' by Ryan Lee & Allen Passalaqua Preview RAI 015 001.jpg RAI 015 002.jpg RAI 015 003.jpg RAI 015 004.jpg RAI 015 005.jpg RAI 015 006.jpg Related References External links